Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How To Train Your Dragon Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My fourth Christmas one-shot. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Again'. Here Sammy and Lewis meets some old friends whilst Alice and Zora make some new ones.


**Here is my fourth Christmas one-shot, enjoy!**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How To Train Your Dragon Again**

The group was immediately cold, even Sammy who doesn't feel the cold much, due to ending up once again in the sea only this time it was much colder than in Arendelle. Then they were lifted out of the water on scaly backs.

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Again' here is what has happened so far.

Sammy, Lewis, Alice and Zora all fell in the lake in the forest behind Sammy's house where they all ended up in Arendelle. There they met Elsa, Anna and Olaf. The girls got a hug from Olaf and Elsa showed off her magic before they all went through the portal in the fountain. There they ended up at Cross Academy where they met Zero, Yuki, Kaname, Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Alice and Zora got a hug from Kaname and Hanabusa before went through a portal in the lake. They ended up in a bath with Draco Malfoy who helped them through the manor that was filled with Death Eaters to the lake where there was another portal. Now back to the story.

It seemed the backs they were on were Sammy and Lewis' dragons Mira and the Doctor who have both seemed to have grown back to their original sizes. Sammy and Alice were on the Doctor's back whilst Lewis and Zora were on Mira's.

Lewis started to warm everybody up with his fire whilst the others has their coats firmly on. After they were all dried and warm, they took in their surroundings which seemed to be an island covered in snow but what really caught their eyes were the dragons around the Island.

"Hey Lewis, you don't think this could be Berk do you?" Sammy asked his friend.

"It looks like it. Let's have a closer look."

Sammy and Lewis then guided their dragons down to the island where they landed smoothly in the village. They carefully got off the dragons and looked round noticing that Berk seemed to have gone a bit festive especially with the huge wooden tree in the middle of the village. The group walked through the village watching everyone with interest as they hurried to get ready for the event. It was then that Sammy and Lewis noticed a small skinny teen and a black dragon.

"Hiccup!" They called before running towards him.

The dragons and the girls immediately ran after them whilst Hiccup immediately looked up to see who had called his name. When he saw Sammy and Lewis, he immediately recognised them as it was only a couple of months ago he had last seen the both of them along with their friend Lauren.

"Sammy, Lewis, it's good to see you two again. In fact you're just in time for Snoggletog." Hiccup said.

"Is that Christmas for Vikings?" Lewis asked.

Hiccup looked confused at the word 'Christmas'. Sammy felt sorry for Hiccup so decided to explain Christmas.

"It's a holiday we celebrate near the end of year. It's a religious holiday so I wouldn't really worry about it."

It was then that Hiccup noticed both Alice and Zora.

"Who are these two?" Hiccup asked.

"This is my little sister Zora and her friend Alice." Lewis introduced.

"We were on babysitting duty before we came here." Sammy added.

"It's nice to meet you Hiccup." Zora smiled.

Alice however was focused on Hiccup's dragon who had taken noticed of her as well. He seemed to notice something was different about her with her slightly glittery face and pointy ears. Alice held her hand out to him with a small smile on her face. Sammy, Lewis, Zora and Hiccup were now watching the two interact. The dragon sniffed Alice's hand before placing his snout against it.

"It looks like Toothless likes you Alice." Hiccup stated with a smile on his face.

"I like him too." Alice then moved her hand away before turning her gaze to Hiccup. "Can I have a dragon? Not a big one but a small one."

"Can I have one too, please?" Zora asked as well.

"I'm sure we can find you two some terrible terrors around here somewhere. Let's see if we can find some for you girls."

Hiccup and Toothless led the group down to the beach where they found a couple of terrible terrors of different colours. Zora and Alice looked at them with amazement.

"What do we do now?" Zora asked looking at Hiccup for guidance.

"Well place your hand out and see which one comes to you."

The two girls got down on their knees and held one of their hands out to the dragons. At first nothing happened but then, a purple terrible terror tripped over its tail and landed a little near Alice. When it looked up, it noticed her hand and seemed curious about it. It padded up to her and rubbed its snout against her hand which were softer than the other children in Berk. Alice then began to stroke the terror's head which it seemed to enjoy at it made purring like sounds.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl Hiccup?" Alice asked as she turned her head to him but was still stroking the terror's head.

"Yes, I believe this dragon is a boy from the looks of it."

Alice picked the terror up and held it eye level. The terror watched her as she was deep in thought.

"I think I will call you Oberon, king of the fairies." Alice stated proudly before cradling Oberon carefully to her chest.

Since Zora had been watching the scene happening next to her, she didn't noticed the light blue terror that had come up to her until it gave her hand a nip. This immediately turned Zora's attention to the dragon. Once the dragon saw it had gotten the girl's attention it then sat down in front of her waiting for Zora to make the first move.

"I believe this one is definitely female." Hiccup commented.

"I think I will call her Aura." Zora stated before holding her arm out to Aura who climbed on it.

"That's Latin for wind or breeze." Sammy muttered to Lewis.

"Well we should find a lake or something so we can back home." Lewis said.

"I know where you can go, the cove where me and Toothless became friends. Come, I'll show you."

Hiccup then led them all back through the village where they ran into Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly.

"Hey guys, happy Snoggletog, do any of you want to try my Yaknog?" Astrid offered.

Hiccup seemed to immediately decline the offer but Lewis believed it would be the same as Eggnog so grabbed a mug. Unfortunately, he smelt it before he had a taste which had caused him to immediately faint as well as drop the mug.

"Is he okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, we've been slightly worried since it's been a while since this has happened." Sammy explained.

"Yeah, the last time was when he saw Olaf."

After a few minutes, Lewis finally woke up. They said goodbye to Astrid before following Hiccup into the forest. After walking for a while, they finally reached the cove. There in the middle of the cove was a lake where a portal was starting to form.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sammy said.

"See ya Hiccup." Lewis added.

Alice and Zora hugged both Hiccup then Toothless before heading towards the portal with their dragons in their arms.

"I hope you guys come back again. You're always welcome on Berk along with any of your friends." Hiccup said with a smile.

With that said, they all headed towards the lake, with Hiccup and Toothless watching them, before they jumped in. Hiccup thought to himself a familiar thought from when he last saw Sammy and Lewis.

_They really do make things feel like an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure..._

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Tomorrow will be the last one for this so come back tomorrow to find the next one and review please!**


End file.
